Dragon Squadron
by chaoss child
Summary: Its been years since Akanes death at Jusendou now Ranma is in the AirForce and stationed at Macross Airbase in charge of a band of misfit pilots. What could possibly go wrong?


The immortal phoenix king Saffron looks down at the insignificant landling that dared oppose him. He then looks at the doll that used to be Akane and shrugs his shoulders his face stiffening as if coming to a decision.

"Landling I've decided to let you see your woman one last time before I kill her, then I will kill you!" Saffron says angling his right arm back and firing off a blast of fire that blows the dragon tap to pieces. The water gushes out and restores Akane's body to her natural form but not for long as Saffron points his other hand at her and shoots a blast that instantly cremates her and 25 feet around her leaving only a small indentation in the ground that is all most instantly filled up by the water from the dragon tap Ranma races over to were Akane's body was and wearily drops to his now her knees her, head bowed.

"You see now how foolish it was to challenge me. You a mere mortal battle against the greatness that is Saffron the phoenix king. Now die." Saffron then shoots a blast of fire at Ranma who just smacks it away destroying a nearby cliff face. Ranma still on her knees in the puddle of water raises her face toward Saffron who gasps at what he sees; Ranma's eyes have turned an unearthly shade of red. Her canine teeth have grown into fangs that would make even the eldest vampire envious and, last but not least her battle aurora has turned midnight black. In her mind all the barriers that she set up to hold her power back have fallen, even the barriers that held the Neko ken have fallen, and last but not least the barriers that held her power back naturally have fallen. Her mind knows no mercy, her body becomes indestructible and, with an inaudible cry the world turns white.

Ranma sits up in her bed and looks around her room checking every corner for any signs of danger as a slight tremor goes through her body.

'Why oh why can't I get away from that day even in my sleep the tomboy still haunts me' Ranma slumps back in her bed tears coming out of her eye's as she remembers the day that inspired that particular nightmare. Images of her fight against Saffron and Akane's death by one of the self proclaimed god's fireballs flashed through her mind she couldn't remember much of what happened after Akane was killed but Ryoga latter told her that when he found her she was in the bottom of a crater.

A knock on Ranma's door breaks her out of her thoughts wiping the tears from her eyes she gets up and walks over to the door of her room opening the door she is startled to see Ryoga standing there. "Hey Ryoga come on in. I was just getting ready for the day."

"Sorry bout the mess I had a late night and just got up."

Ryoga looks at the T-shirt and underwear Ranma is wearing before quickly turning around and examining the rest of the room while trying to keep the blush off his face

"Yeah I can tell", Ryoga says slowly banishing thoughts off flinging Ranma on to the nearest bed and having his way with her, "Anyway C.A.G. sent me up to talk to you. It seems Blue Squadron won't be able to fly patrol tomorrow at the ceremony and wants to know if we wouldn't mind picking up the job." Ryoga say's as Ranma walks into the bathroom to take a shower just barely able to keep his mind on the subject and not Ranma's swaying ass and hips. He then hears the water in the shower start.

"Is that right," Ranma yells to him over the sound of the running water, "well I'll tell C.A.G. that the mighty Dragon will be happy to take up baby blue's slack." Ryoga couldn't help but get nervous as Ranma Started cackling in the shower.

As Ryoga listened to the cackling woman in the shower visions of the crazy scientist Washu from that Tenchi Muyo anime popped into his head.

"At least I know she doesn't have a hidden lab," he mutters to himself but just the same he steps deeper into the room and away from the closet by the entrance. Safely away from any closet doors and there for hidden labs Ryoga examines the room he's in It's a simple room two beds, wall lockers, and desks. It also held what little belongings that Ranma and her roommate decided to bring to base, hell in truth it wasn't much different than the enlisted barracks Ryoga decided silently to himself. As his eyes quickly swept over the contents of the shelves he spotted a picture of him and Ranma.

The picture was of him carry her out of the crater her final attack on Saffron had Reduced Mt. phoenix too. He was ashamed to admit it but during the fight he had gotten lost and wound up in the nearby Jungle when he saw the explosion off to his left. As he turned toward the direction he saw the explosion he felt a shock wave rush through him. Around him trees were torn up from the ground and sent flying high in to the air to come down miles away from the blast sight. Although at that time he had the urge to leave another stronger urge told him to stay but instead of doing either of those he started down into the crater that lay now in front of him.

A pair of slim arms around his waist and a pair of breasts against his back startled him out of his memory

"Hey big boy did ya come to play with little ol' me", Ryoga blushed red and quickly extracted himself from the woman behind him turning around he saw Ranma's roommate Kei.

Kei was a friend of theirs since they had met her in the chopper the U.S Army had sent to investigate the explosion of Mt Phoenix. The chopper had flown in from a base off the coast of china called Sand Island it was a airbase that the U.S had control of since a peace agreement had been signed between the Chinese and American Governments in the hope that the agreement would help bring a close to the war that had spread around the globe at the time. Upon their arrival at the base they had been given clothing and a place to stay until they could grab a military hop back to Japan.

A pair of fingers snapping in front of his face broke him once again out of his thoughts when he finally focused on Kei he saw her looking at him with a small pout on her face and shimmering eyes

"What you don't like me no more," she said in a small voice.

If this was the Ryoga of a few years ago he would of crumbled at the sight of her shimmering eyes, even if he hadn't the pout would of did him in. sadly yet thankfully he was no longer that Ryoga and besides Ranma had desensitized him to a woman's tears by all the tricks she had played on him when they where younger.

"Kei stop with the puppy dog eyes and pout you know they don't work on me."

"Ahh your no fun anymore Ryouga I think being the new chief mechanic for Dragon's birds is making you dull. You should go out with Ranma more." Kei said a grin growing on her face.

"Yeah I think your ri…HEY ME AND RANMA ARE NOT DATING HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU KEI!!!!"

"Hey what's with all this commotion Kei, Ryoga," Ranma asked the two as she came out the bathroom. Her long red hair was up in a towel and she had a tooth brush in her mouth.  
Looking between the two she saw Ryoga blushing as he looked at her, she was a bit puzzled to why he was blushing. That is until she saw Kei with a wide smirk on her face. So trying to play matchmaker again Kei will see about that.

"So Kei didn't you tell me your boyfriend left you last Friday, I'm sure I can find someone who wouldn't mind hooking up with you."

Kei's face went from smirking to pale in less than a second. The last time Ranma had tried hooking her up on a blind date the guy tried to sacrifice her in some stupid ritual. Actually come to think about it every date Ranma set her up on was horrible it's like she picked them out of a serial killers are us magazine and it always seemed to happen when she was trying to hook her squadron leader and Ryoga up.

Ranma smiled to herself as she noticed Kei's pale face. 'Good nipped that in the ass.' Walking over to her wall locker she grabbed a set of A.C.U's and walked back into the bathroom to change.

After getting dressed quickly and putting her hair in a bun Ranma walked between Ryoga and Kei as they continue to argue about certain qualities of the new weapons Ryoga had been trying to get authorized to put on the squadrons new VF1C Veritechs.

"Come on Ryoga Just because a giant mecha in a anime you saw had giant Beam canons doesn't mean you can try to put some on Ranma's Veritech."

Ranma nearly trips over her own feet when she hears Kei's last statement in her and Ryoga's on going argument. 'Ok I'm not sure I want to know' walking across the room to her desk she grabs the keys to her and Kei's car.

"Hey Kei Ryoga if you don't stop arguing will be late for chow again" Ranma blinks then looks down at her hand where the keys to the car used to be

"Huh…. HEY WAIT FOR ME YOU GUYS I'M HUNGRY TO YA KNOW." Ranma yells after the disappearing blurs that are her roommate and crew chief.


End file.
